Spectrum
by Cyrealian
Summary: Eren is transfer student from Germany.He is also a smart ass putting him up with the higher grades.But more importantly what happens when he meets and has to share a dorm with a sexy,French,clean addict,name Levi,did I mention he was sexy? He also hates his guts,but when they finally give each other a chance other things happen.Let's say say what happens isn't so...innocent. YAOI


**So..welcome to *coughs*whorehouse*coughs*just kidding it's called spectrum.. I dunno..this just came up in my head and I decided to type it...make it..write it..what ever the fuck you wanna call it**

**umm..please do excuse if mistakes are made ;A; most of the time it isn't my fault. GOMEEEEEEEEEN Stupid thing keeps deleting some words for some reason and I don't know why. if a sentence is off or a few words are missing it is NOT my fault it's this thing being an ass and deleting shit /cries**

**but yeah...ermahgawd this is getting okay.I mean awkward shit...enjoy.**

* * *

5:30pm

December 13,2018

* * *

**Eren's diary.**

_Dear diary,umm..It's me Eren Jager...umm we moved ,I miss my home land...I'll miss eating German food,in fact..I'll miss many things about what do I write about? shit..why did let my mother make me do this..pssh..this is for girls..no..teenage girls...Any whooooooo..We moved to America,and in America I mean we moved to California.I'll be going to a school called Spectrum,from what I've heard it's a really good school,Mein Gott...the only thing that sucks is..unlike my old school it start's at five-thirty and ends at what 6?! uugh..I need my sleep! Mikasa is lucky,you know what? she's going to a how ever you say it,and it starts later..and they have dorms! for free! at Spectrum you have to pay for a dorm._

_Why did my father have to get transferred..Any ways...I'm tired and hungry...Mom's taking forever with the food..and Mikasa is ...where is she anyway? aah what ever.I'm just going to go._

_**JAGER OUT BITCHES!**_

* * *

"Schatz das essen ist fertig, komm essen solange es noch heiß ist!" Carla called out in German, She had called out for Eren to come eat while dinner was was still trying to use her English,but living in germany for so long had her stuck on the German Language.

Eren sighed when he heard his mother "Coming!".English was his first language..His father had taught him when he was four to talk in was a rather fast learner,though it was a little scratchy it's improved.

They lived in two story,four bedrooms,the fourth bedroom was a guest house was bigger then expected..and quite Fancy for their taste. Eren ran down the stairs into the kitchen which was filled with a mouth watering aroma."mmm" his mouth opened he practically drooled,he couldn't wait to eat,he was eager for it."Dinner is on the table" Carla said pointing to the nearly full sat down quickly where he was 'assigned to sit' his plate was full;always because Carla thought A growing boy needs his is 17 and well...He is a top level student and food to his mother thought it's important for his brain."Where's dad? I thought he didn't have to work today" Eren put a mouthful into his mouth."Where'sh Mikasah? I'sh hvn't seen'er all day" oh..Eren looked so unsightly with the food in her mouth.

"Eren't don't eat with your mouth full,it's not polite and your father was reassigned...He's beein assigned to be gone until.." she counted."two months from now? And Mikasa said she wanted to eat dinner at Sasha's."

"Sasha? Mikasa? Sasha? Mikasa has friends?" Eren knew that Mikasa was well... differcult to talk to at times..especially when her talk about Eren was non-stop.

"Yes,Hun..she does Now eat...you're a growing boy" she walked over and tugged on his ears playfully.

"Yesh Ma'm" he stuffed his face again.

* * *

**So what do you think so far? is it okay? Oh my god my English gets worse by the it's my first language too.**

**Every one or at least a couple few will appear in the next chapter or any way..please feel free to review,don't be rude please :0 or I will find you and stab you..just kidding I love you ..but really no rude reviews.**

**if you want please give any tips,or any ideas on/for the next chapter?**

**any who,thanks for reading ;3 bye.**


End file.
